


And Then I Met You

by Orchida



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) - Freeform, Kissing, Love, Platonic Dean Winchester, Platonic Sam Winchester, Possessive Gabriel, Possible smut later, Probably Wing!Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-freeform, Romance, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam and Dean acting like protective big brothers, Supernatural (TV) - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Wings, You-freeform, omega!reader, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchida/pseuds/Orchida
Summary: What happens when you get kidnapped by monsters , saved by The Winchesters and healed by a certain Archangel ?Sorry guys I suck at summaries..





	1. Good Times Bad Times

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Kay guys so this is my first ever fan fiction , hope you like it !!  
> A/N : (yes a note in notes :)) English is not my native language , so if there’s any mistake , feel free to tell me ! 
> 
> Enjoyyyyy ,  
> Orchidaaa

 

**Why me ?**

**What did I do wrong ?**

 

Cold. The room you were in was cold , dark , no windows , only walls. Kinda like a basement. Your body was freezing. The tips of your fingers were a bit blueish and purple , just like your lips already were. You’d been trying to warm yourself for the past few hours... Hours ? Maybe days...?You couldn’t remember. You couldn’t even remember the last time you ate , or saw the daylight. You tried to get up but you were too weak for that and your head was spinning, so you quickly fell back down.

It all started when you were closing your restaurant , a bit past midnight. The weather was cold , the teeth-clattering type of weather , but no snow; the streets were completely empty but you didn’t mind. You’ve had your restaurant for the past 2 years , and every night really looked the same.

After a few minutes of walking towards the bus station , a strange feeling of someone watching you started to crawl in your back. And it was a very unpleasant feeling.Even though your pace was quicker and quicker , the feeling was getting stronger and stronger.

When you couldn’t bear it anymore , you stopped dead in your tracks and turned around ... But there was not a single soul in sight. **I should stop working that late** , you thought , **and I should stop freaking out for nothing.** The thing is that , being an omega , you knew you weren’t safe everywhere. You were an omega born from 2 alphas , so you kinda knew out to protect and defend yourself , even hide your smell from other alphas , but you couldn’t stop being still a little afraid of being alone , at midnight , in an empty street. Sighing, you turned back to start walking again, but then felt a striking pain in the back of your head and then .. darkness...

And there you now were , waiting for someone ,something , anything to help you. You were dozing off a little when a loud knock on the door woke you up instantly. « Rise and shine sweetheart ! » , someone said while entering the room. When the door opened , your eyes immediately closed , the light dazzling you. « Come on , today’s your lucky day little omega ! » , the same person said while picking you up by the arm in a harsh way. He lifted you from the ground , but only a few seconds later , your legs gave up, too tired , numb , frozen and weak. « Hop hop hop ! Stay up , buttercup ! We gotta move! ».

Without warning , he pulled you out of  your basement-prison violently , walking fast in a long hallway. Your body was trembling ,shaking in fear of what might come next ; your legs were sore and your head was still spinning. In top of that you had no idea where you were going. .. **My lucky day..? Whut..?** While walking , you noticed that the man had a really strange smell. It was like an beta’s smell but very scanty and weak,  with an awful smell of copper and danger.

The both of you entered a big living room , lightened by a lot of candles. You noticed a couch , or something that looked like a couch. The man dragged you in front of it. As you were trying to keep up with his pace you tripped over something and fell , making you even more dizzy than you already were. You looked back to see what was the thing you tripped over , and , you definitely shouldn’t have looked back. 

A buch of dead and bloody corpses were scattered all over the floor , and with a lots of arms , limbs , hands and maybe (probably) fingers here or there.

It was a living nightmare.

 **That’s it** , you thought , **that’s how I’m dying..**  A deep chuckle bought your attention back to the sofa ; « Well , well , well.. Isn’t that a sight for sore eyes ! » That was  a second voice , not the voice of the men how brought you here. Definitely not. This was a huskier voice... very low. Someone older. You looked up and connected eyes with a man in his mid-sixties , maybe seventies. You couldn’t figure out all the details of his face but noticed blood dripping from his lips to his chin.

The first one raised you up on your feet.

 « Yes... A very delicious little Omega. ‘Could smell your tempting scent from blocks away.. » said the old man while liking his lips. « That’s perfect because I am very thirsty. It’s not every day that we get to have an Omega for dinner ! ». He rose from his seat , merely a foot away from you and let his fingertips trail on your cheek and down your neck. « Don’t worry darling , it’ll be quick.. » 

And with that , and before you could understand what was going on , he opened his mouth , long and sharpened fangs showing. **Great** , **and** **I’ll** **die** **by** **the** **hands** **of** **a** **vampire**...In a quick motion , he took your face in one hand , pushing it a bit to the side and planted his long fangs in your neck. 

You wanted to scream because of the pain , but nothing came out. To push him away because of the fear , but you couldn’t , you were too tired for this.

You were slowly passing out , the vampire sucking you blood, when you heard them: Loud an quick footsteps coming from the hallway. « George ,Mike , go check this out...i I dont want anything bothering me during my dinner » , the vampire growled then planted hhis fangs back, earning a shriek of pain from you that made him smile. Gunshots woke you up a bit , startling you, and the sound of bodies falling on the ground too. Then vampire-boss growled again, this time louder, and turned to look at the dark hallway , living you panting.

 “Mike ? George ?” No answers... Only two heads rolling from the darkness of the hallway and into the living room. Both of you and the vampire were taken aback. “Damnit Sam ! Blood , on my new coat ! Come on...!” You heard a male voice say. “It’s just a bit of blood Dean , it wont kill you.” Oh ? A second voice. “It won’t kill ME but it’s killing MY COAT. You know that washing blood’s hard as hell!”

Two men stepped out of the hallway, one holding a gun and the other a big knife. Even though you could smell that they were alpha , you couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved because their scents were normal , unlike the other man in the room. The smallest of the two growled , looking at the bigger one then looked at the both of you. When he saw the vampire boss , he smirked , “There you are you son of a bitch !” . “Gerald let the girl go.” , said the taller one , calmly but clutching the knife in his hand.

 “Mh... And what if I say no ..?”, answered Gerald , smiling widely then planting his fangs in your neck for the third time , leaving a third mark. You were passing out , having lost too much blood. You were kind of numb and couldn’t even feel the pain. “Shit !” Was the last thing you heard before passing out.

~~~~

You dont know how long after but you finished sitting on the couch. You slowly opened your eyes , only to meet the face of the smaller one barely inches away from you. **Oh** **my**... **That’s** **a** **really** **handsome** **face**.. You could get a whiff of his scent , smelling gun powder , whiskey and leather.

 “Yup , she’s awake.” , he said while stepping back. “Cas ! Gabe ! We need your feathered little asses in here !”. You tried to get up without hurrying while scanning the room but failed , exhausted.

 “Hey ...! Hey hey wait , you should stay down a bit , yeah?” The other man said , taking a seat besides you. **And** **that’s** **an** **other**   **handsome face...** You could now smell him; Old books , musk, and gunpowder too. Both there scents were a bit alike . maybe two alpha brothers ?

You nodded , your body still trembling , “W-Who are you...?”, you said struggling to keep your eyes open and your voice steady.

 “I’m Sam , and this is my brother Dean.” , you looked between the two of them. “And .. T-The vampire guy... W-Where is he ...?”. Dean responded , “Dead. We’ve been hunting the bastard for quite some time now.”, putting something that looked like a gun in a duffel bag. 3hunting..?”, you looked at him in confusion. “Yes , hunting.. My bother and I are hunters, and we kill monsters like vampires , ghosts.. I know it’s probably a lot to take in but-”. 

Before he could finish , you heard a flutter of wings and immediately smelled.. **Candies..?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy guys that’s the end of the first chapter , hope you liked it and see you in the next chapter ! And don’t forget to leave kudos on the way to make me know if you enjoy my story <3


	2. Whole Lotta Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyy finally chapter 2 !! Hope you like it ! :) (this chapter is a bit short but don’t worry , you won’t be disappointed by the other chapters ;))

 

“Heya Dean-o, heya Samsquatch ! What’s the matter ?” 

A man , a bit shorter than Dean , showed up from nowhere. He had mid-long brown hair with golden locks and whiskey-honey colored eyes that shone even through darkness.  **Okay , what’s going on with guys being all too handsome...?**

“We need your healing mojo for... what’s your name ?” , Sam turned back to look at you and you answered with a little and tired voice , “Y/N...”.

The man turned to look at you and you could swear that his eyes shone a bit brighter for a split second. He took his sweet time taking your appearance in and you shuffled a bit in your seat , embarrassed to have him looking at you like that while looking like a mess. 

Dean cleared his throat to bring the brunette back to earth.  “Gabriel. Healing mojo ?”

 “Oh, yeah yeah..”. He slowly started to walk towards you , making you shift in your seat even more , not really comfortable, and not understanding what was happening.

All you could understand was the throbbing pain in your neck, the coldness of the room , and some kind of feeling that your lungs were on fire. And you still felt terribly dizzy. “Hey it’s alright sweetheart , it wont hurt , ‘Kay ?”

Gabriel , as you heard Sam call him , took a seat next to you. You couldn’t quite figure his smell. Well , he smell good , really good , like musk , caramel cream , buttercream frosting and ... safety. But behind all those smells, there was a hint of an alpha smell , that seemed kind of denied , repressed , perhaps forgotten?

 “Just stay still...” He raised two fingers up and brought them to your forehead.

And at the exact same time , you felt a wave of warmth pass through you , taking away all the pain and the dizziness , and replacing them by a feeling of security , like nothing could get to you.

   ”H-how..... W-What....?” Even though the feeling was absolutely amazing , you couldn’t understand how he had healed you. Seeing your questioning look, Sam spoke up first.

 ”You see (Y/N), angels and demons are real. Just like the vampires you just saw , and the other monsters. And Gabriel here is an angel , but a really powerful angel.”

Things were starting to make a bit of sense in your head , but you were still confused and a little bit tired. You looked at Gabriel and smiled a bit. 

”Then , thanks for healing me ? I guess..”

 “You’re welcome kid.” He flashes you a big charming smile and you felt heat rising slowly to your cheeks , smiling back at him.

That’s **why his smell’s different.** You thought.

But you couldn’t get why he smelled like an alpha. Where there also alphas , betas  and omegas  in.... Heaven ?

  ” This is.... all of this is crazy... I mean.. I’m just a small chef in a small restaurant and now.... and now I know that monsters are  real !” 

You got up from the couch really quickly , completely healed and not even a bit dizzy. 

“How are you guys doing that ? Hunting monster ?” You turned to face the brothers who were getting ready to go god knows where.

“We’ve been doin’ this for a long time sweetheart. And we ain’t gonna stop now.” Dean answered you while putting his guns in a duffel bag. 

 Sam stepped closer to you and put his gigantic hands on your shoulders. “And you will just go back to your place , get some rest and life will take back its course , just like before. ‘Kay ? Just... Forget about today if you can a everything will be alright.”

 You looked at hum in the eyes and gave him little nod.  **Maybe I’ll try to forget today , but I’m sure as hell I won’t forget that absolutely gorgeous angel...**

You looked at Gabriel who was talking to Dean. It was weird because you felt really attracted to him, even though you had just met him a few hours ago. Something was pulling you to him, something strong. You felt like you only wanted him , right now , to just kiss him real hard in front on every one. To make him yours... Isn’t it what true mates feel when they meet their half ?

But, you weren’t even sur if Gabriel was an alpha , you just smelled him once and the smell was not strong enough. 

The archangel turned to look at you while you were walking towars the exit of the room. The thing you didn’t know was that Gabriel felt just like you , even more than what you felt for him. He had to fight every fiber of his being to not hug you , hold you in his arms , kiss you right here and right now. But why ? Why was he feeling that way ?

 **I’m an angel ! Alphas and omegas do not exist in heaven...** But , maybe it was because of his vessel. He was an alpha and Gabriel has been in this vessel for a very very long time... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay , sorry guys I also suck at cliffhangers :(  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter !


	3. Dazed And Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m supposed to be studying for exams right now... Anyway, chapter 3 ! (Sorry , I think it’s a rather short chapter..)

The guys dropped you off at the bottom of your building after less than an hour. Sam asked you twice if you would be okay going upstairs by yourself. And you answered twice that yes , you would be okay. He also gave you his number , in case anything happened. 

You were a bit taken aback because those two guys were very caring and nice even though you were an almost complete stranger to them, and you thanked them too many times to count. It’s not like they had just saved your life, right ..?

You had just one regret :you haven't been able to thank Gabriel enough because of the fact that he had disappeared right after you climbed in the brothers car.  **Teleportation’s really cool..**  

You still couldn’t understand why you were so drawn to him. Maybe you felt that way because on the moment  you only needed confort, and he was there , being gentle , caring and sweet. Oh and he also saved your life so..

While you were climbing up the stairs, you couldn’t help an uncomfortable feeling settling in your belly and shivers crawling up your back.

The feeling was getting stronger and stronger the closer you were getting to your apartment. Your took the doorknob in your hand and turned it. Strange , you could swear that you had locked your door before leaving this morning.You slowly opened the door even though your mind was screaming you not to do it.

And you should’ve listened to yourself:

Every thing was devastated , trashed ; Your couch was destroyed with the rest of your furniture. Your heart was racing as you were taking the view in. You looked at the walls and could see , in blood and big letters : “Don’t worry . We’ll come back for you. Soon.”

You couldn’t believe it. There were still vampires left , and now they knew where you lived.

Your head was spinning , your heart racing , and your breath got caught in your throat.  **Out... I need to get out..** You were having a panick attack and a real one.

With trembling hands , you tried to take your phone and searched for Sam’s number but your vision was getting all blurry and you felt like you couldn’t breathe.

You took a few steps back , your back hitting the wall behind you then sunk to the floor , trying to calm yourself. Tears were streaming down your face and you definitely couldn’t breath for a solid fifteen minutes, the panic attack too strong to bear.

That’s when hands came hard on your shoulders. You tried to see the person who was sitting in front of you but you coud only see a big brown and black blur. 

You tried to get out of the person’s hold , still fighting for air , when you heard a very familiar voice.

 “Y/N ! Y/N calm down sweetie.. It’s Gabriel ! Everything’s alright ,okay ?”

Gabriel. You knew Gabriel , he’s not a vampire. He is Gabriel..

 “Now calm down .. You have to focus on my voice to calm your breathing..” ,said Gabriel. His hands were now on both sides of your face and on your neck , to steady you and to keep you in place.

You listened to him talking , closing your eyes and trying to calm your ragged breathing. After a few minutes , your heart was slowly calming down and you swallowed the lump you had in your throat.

Your hands were on Gabriel’s forearms and you slowly open your eyes to take in your surroundings , then looked at Gabriel. You thanked him , still a little out of breathe.

 “ ‘S alright kid. Now get up , and lets get  the hell out of here.”

 

* * *

 

Gabriel knew something was off.

Back at the place with the dead vampires , he hadn't really disappeared when he saw the brothers and the girl getting in the car. He was still watching her , making sure she was completely okay.

When the boys had dropped you at your building , Gabriel hid himself not too far because he knew something was wrong. That every thing seemed too easy.

That’s when he heard you. Well , not really “hearing” you , but he heard your thoughts and how you seemed to be screaming for help.

He didn’t think twice and teleported himself in your apartment, every cell in his being screaming him to go and help you , protect you , shield you from anything and take you in his arms to make you safe.

At first he saw how ruined your place was , then the writings and then he could feel his heart be torn apart. Was he too late ? Have you already been taken by the vampires ?

He looked for you every where in your apartment , and saw you when he got out , a feeling of relief taking over him. Thank Dad you were safe..

He almost immediately got to his knees and tried to calm you down.

After a solid 20 minutes  , the both of you headed out of your building , Gabriel’s left arm around your shoulders and your arms around his waist , holding him hard , fearing that if you let him go , you would just fall to the ground.

Once out , Gabriel stopped and turned to look at you. “Y/N , I know a safe place where you can stay while we take care of that little problem, okay ? You just have to trust me..” 

 “I do. I trust you.” You answered in a little but sure voice. “Now can we please just go as far away as possible ...?” , you asked , still holding him strongly.

 “Of course sweetheart..” He Smile at you warmly and the next thing you knew, you were in a forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s the end of our 3rd Chapter guys ! As always , don’t forget to leave kudos and tell me if you enjoyed the story :) Buh-Bye


	4. Over The Hills And Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy everyone ! Sorry for the long time with no updates. I’m in the middle of a serie of exams right now so I’m trying to focus as best as i can on my studies.  
> Anyway, (a very short) chapter 4 here ! Enjoy lovelies <3

On the moment, all you could smell was Gabriel’s scent. Having your arms around his middle and your face buried in his chest, you felt completely relaxed. It was like the feeling you had when you were on a cloud of all the good memories you had when you were a kid.

 “We’re here.”, he said while he had an arm around your shoulders. “You’ll be safe here, I promise.” 

You opened your eyes, but stayed in his arms, as your gaze fell on a bunker’s door. “A bunker? In the middle of the forest?” You looked up at Gabriel with a a bit lost look. 

 “Yeah. But don’t worry, its not just ‘a’ bunker.”, he flashed you a smirk and knocked on the bunker’s door.

Damn, you knew the man for only 2 days and you were already clinging to him, already liking that smirk of his. Well, you sure as hell didn’t mind, cause Gabriel wasn’t anyone. There was something about him that you couldn’t quite get, but you knew for sure that there was something pulling you to him. 

A few seconds later, you could hear some rustle inside the bunker.

Someone lived there?

The moment the door started to opened, you pulled yourself a bit away from Gabriel, but immediately regretted, missing his warmth. 

What you didn’t see was that he also immediately missed your warmth and your smell, and how perfectly you two fit together when your arms were around him.

Gabriel felt strange. Not bothered nor uncomfortable, just strange. He wasn’t used to that kind of feeling, and he surely couldn’t understand. 

 “(Y/N)? Gabriel?”

Your eyes met with hazel green ones that you already knew. 

“Sam? How.. what are you doing here?”, you didn’t understand. He lived in a bunker? In an underground bunker? And know that you think of it, how did you ended up here?

 “I could ask you the same question..?”, he had a hand on the door and the other on his waist, with a questioning look.

 “Well, now is not the time for some chitchats and a tea cup, Samsquatch you have to keep (Y/N) safe in the bunker for some time.”, Gabriel gently put a hand on your lower back and pushed you a bit towards Sam. 

 “Wow, safe? Slow down, Gabriel what’s happening?”, you took a few steps forward and the little brother let you come in the bunker, stepping aside. 

If Sam had to keep you safe, does that mean you weren’t going to stay with Gabriel?

 “Vamps came to her place while she wasn’t there and threatened her. They’re coming back for her, so I need you to watch over her while I take care of it.” Gabriel sounded strangely more serious than usual and Sam noticed it, so decided to not push things even more. 

“Wait, Gabriel you’re going back? Alone?”, you couldn’t let that happen.

You couldn’t leave him alone, risking him to get hurt or anything. A lump in your throat,you were imagining the worst that could happen to him.

But why? Why were you feeling that way? Gabriel isn’t even an alpha! Maybe you were beginning your heat a bit sooner than usual and needed someone. The problem is that you had no one to talk to, to ask questions to right now, and you really needed strong advice. 

The angel looked at you softly, feeling his heart flutter while seeing you being worried for him. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll be fine.”

 “You sure you don’t want Dean and I to come with you?”, Sam asked. 

“No, you take care of (Y/N), I’ll be back shortly.”  

You were fidgeting with your fingers while looking at Gabriel. The Archangel smiled reassuringly at you, and with that, he was gone in a flutter of wings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo bit of a cliffhanger , if you can call it that :D  
> Hoped you enjoyed my lil’ sweeties !


	5. Kashmir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo people! I am SO sorry it has been wayyy too long!! But now I’m here with plenty of ideas for the rest and an other chapter! So here you go, enjoy chapter 5!

"So....Uh....Welcome in our bunker? I guess?" The youngest Winchester smiled sheepishly, going down the stairs that were at the entrance of the bunker. It kinda felt weird for them to have someone, who’s not a hunter, in the here. But the good thing is that they were sure that you were safe with them. 

"Thanks.. I also guess.." you smiled the same way, your arms crossed, a bit trying to make yourself little. You didn’t wanted to bother them.

Well, you already felt like you were bothering them. First they came to your rescue, and now you had to take shelter in their house? Bothering them even more? Stepping in their privacy? That was too much. Your omega nature tended to take control, wether you liked it or not.

 

You looked around, eyes on the big map table, on the walls, on the machinery, on the library.

 

**Wow**. **That’s** **a** **cool** **bunker**. 

 

You always pictured bunkers as being cold places, no light, grey walls. But this bunker? It felt.. domestic? You felt safe, that’s for sure. And you felt even safer with its inhabitants, 2 kind alphas. 

 

"Like what you see?" Said Dean, smiling like a proud dad. It made you giggle. "Yes. Very much. How long have you been living here?" you asked, walking into the library to take a closer look at all the books, all this in order to make you forget everything you saw. 

 

"Maybe a couple years? I don’t really know. We kinda ran into this place and-" 

Dean was about to explain to you briefly when Sam cut him. "Sorry to interrupt but I’m heading out for a food run. I’ll take the usual." He then turned to you. "(Y/N) do you want anything?" 

 

You were a starving mess but you couldn’t. They had been so nice to you. You just couldn’t abuse of their kindness."Nope. I’m good thanks." That came out a bit fast. 

 

"You’re sure? I don’t know when you last ate but I think that having food in that stomach of yours will do you good." Dean insisted, a frown setting slowly on his face. You knew that he knew that you were still in some kind of a chocked and panicked state. I mean, vampires just tried to murder you! Almost twice!

 

"Yeah yeah! I’m good, I’m good. Don’t want to bother you more then I already do."  **OH. Maybe I shouldn’t have said that.**

 

" Bother? (Y/N) you are absolutely not being a bother!" Sam smiled warmly, putting one of his hand on your shoulder. "It’s our job to keep people safe from all the monsters out there. So it’s our job to keep you safe."

 

That reassured you and you relaxed a bit.

 

"Okay.. Then.. Can I ask for blueberry pie?" You shyly asked, smiling. 

"Yeah, of course! Blueberry pie it is!"

 

Their behavior just warmed your heart. It’s like, they act like they’re tough, because they are, but have such a sweet heart. 

 

"(Y/N). I think that you and I will get along pretty well." Said Dean, referring to the pie. 

 

"Yes, I think so." You smiled. 

 

**How can they be that nice to me?**

 

Walking slowly in the library, you couldn’t help but notice a strange smell. It smelled like..  Sweat.  Not to exaggerate but, you were stinking, like you hadn’t showered in weeks. Well it’s not "like" because you really hadn’t showered in what felt forever. 

 

**I can’t stay like that  I smell like a skunk and garbage!**  


 

"Hum... Dean?" you hugged your arms tighter around yourself, to keep your body smell from escaping. 

"Yeah?" The hunter answered, drinking his beer. 

"Can I take a shower? I really need to wash away all that happened today." 

"Ya 'sure! Follow me, I’ll show you your room" he replied hastily, getting up from his seat and starting to walk down the long labyrinth of hallways. 

 

**I’ll get lost. That’s for sure. With zero sens of direction, I am GOING to get lost!**  


 

You tried to remember the stairs, the passages, Dean used. Left. Right. Then left again. Up the stairs. Then right. Or, no. Wait. I think it was left. Left? Or just straight ahead?  **I need a map.**

 

"And that’s your room! You ‘got a bathroom in here too." He opened the door to let you in. The first thing you smelled was.. dust? Yes, of course dust, but also comfort, and safe. You felt safe here too. You felt safe almost everywhere in the bunker. 

 

"I’ll come later when Sam comes back. 'Kay?" He said, about to close the door. "'Kay. And... thank you again, so much. For... For everything." You couldn’t be more grateful for them. For what they did for you. 

 

"You don’t need to thank us (Y/N), that’s our job. We're glad that your safe and sound." He smiled. So much kindness coming from his eyes. "See you later."

And he closes the door. 

 

~~~

 

15 minutes later and you were in the shower. You had washed your hair and body with anything you could find, and right now you were just standing there, under the warm water. 

** This feels nice. **

 

You were alive, and safe. But the memories of the past few weeks were still fresh. Too fresh. And you were still afraid. 

 

What if they find the bunker? What if they were still looking for you? What if Gabriel failed and some of them had fled? What if they had turned Gabriel against you? What if Gabriel was dead?  **No. He can’t be. He promised.**

 

Too many thoughts, too hot, too suffocating. You had to get out. Now. 

 

You stumbled out of the shower quickly, your breath slowly but surely getting caught in your throat. Towel. Underwear. T-shirt that Dean left on the bed. 

You got ready really fast, the same thought that was going around and around and around in your head: « What if Gabriel is dead. ». 

 

On the other hand, why would you care? I mean, you’ve only known him for 2 days. Ok he also saved your ass, but, 2 days!

Why were you so attached to him? So attracted? So worried that you had some kind of a knot in the pit of your stomach and in your throat. You had to sit down. So you did, on your bed. 

 

Something wasn’t right. ~~~~~~~~**Maybe I should ask Sam and Dean. They probably know way more than I do. They’re hunters. They know about all this stuff,** you hoped. 

 

Putting on Dean’s shirt, still feeling all strange, you got up. 

 

Wow. Too fast. 

 

The world around you started spinning, everything became some blurry haze and you fell, your vision suddenly dark. You heard a slight "(Y/N)?", someone opening a door and an other, "(Y/N)!".

 

That’s when you passed out. 


End file.
